justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Into You
|artist = |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2016 |dlc = Classic June 22, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) Community Remix August 24, 2017 (JDU) |dg = |mode = Solo |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 3 |nosm = |alt = Community Remix |mc = Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = |lc = |audio = |pictos= 166 |perf = Aurélie Sérinéhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84G0cHKQ_6o }}Ariana Grande'nin "Into You", , , , ve 'da yer alıyor. Dansçı'nın görünüşü Dansçı Japon tarzı makyaj ile bir geyşa. O altın bir toka ile bağlı birçok eğrileri siyah saçları vardır, ve pembe ve beyaz çizgili bir elbise giyer, koyu mavi patent tozluk, pembe ve sarı takozlar, siyah ve turkuaz dirsek uzunlukta eldiven, pembe şeffaf maske, koyu pembe Ortada sarı bir elmas ve boynunda altın bir gerdanlık ile kemer. Arka Plan Arka plan kayalık dağlardan ve uzaktaki bir volkandan oluşmaktadır. Zemin, dansçının hareketine göre parlayan dal benzeri desenlerle basılmıştır. "Ah bebeğim ne başladığına bak" diyerek pembe kiraz çiçeği ağaçları koro başlatana kadar yerden tek tek büyürler. Gökyüzü pembe bir dumanla kaplı ve yerden yükselen kiraz çiçekleri.Koro sırasında ekran, çiçeklerle birlikte beyaza dönerek sahneye dönüşüyor. Bu sahne daha sonra bir ağaç dalı çiçeklerinin bir demetine dönüşüyor, bir çiçek açması ve bir çiçeğin uzak bir görüntüsüne dönüşüyor, bu arka plan saat yönünün tersine dönüyor.Köprüde, dansçının arkasında patlayan yaprakları olan çiçekler var. Köprünün ardından, gökyüzü normalde siyah beyaz olan, dağlardan bahsetmeyecek olan mor ile döner. Nihayetinde "bu yüzden bana gel" diyen son koroda, kiraz çiçekleri rutinin sonuna kadar aşağıya doğru akıyor. Topluluk Remix'de pembe dumanla çevrili iki ekran gösterilir. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 3 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1: Ellerinizi birleştirin ve gökyüzüne bakarken kollarınızı kaldırın. Gold Moves 2: Kollarınız 90 derecelik bir açıda iken ellerinizle her iki yöne gelin. Gold Moves 3: Gold Moves 1 ile aynıdır, ancak kollarınızı yükseltmek yerine yukarı doğru kaldırın ve yukarı bakmayın. Ayrıca daha yavaştır. Bu rutinin son hamlesi. IntoYouGM1 .png|Gold Move 1 IntoYouGMInGame.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game IntoYouGM2_.png|Gold Move 2 IntoYouGMInGame2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game IntoYouGM3.png|Gold Move 3 IntoYouGMInGame3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Dance Quests Into You appears in the following Dance Quest ''map: * New Heroines Community Remix Into You has a Community Remix. The following are featured: * Toniuuuu (Colombia) * H3Y-Z3LnUt (U.S.A) * Ema_RB360 (Costa Rica) * NontRory UTAC (U.S.A) * Aryn Drep (Brazil) * SexyPIGOwO (Taiwan) * Draketastic (U.S.A) * Gabthenostalgic (Canada) * Tatodado (U.S.A) * LIAMDUANWDLF923 (Mexico) * TechnoBiohazard (Brazil) * SoggyPanda5 (U.S.A) * Charlie Chaplin (U.S.A) * Kirito10001 (U.S.A) * CARLOSLV (Chile) * SomaGreen (U.S.A) * H3Y-Z3LnUt (U.S.A) * Tanini Arc (Mexico) * MattValverde127 (Brazil) * ChipperAce (Brazil) * xBASTIAx (Chile) * ManoloMorin (Mexico) * RAS310 (U.S.A) * Blueberry_sans13 (Germany) * Star-Lord_Rulz (U.S.A) * PokeDancer3 (Italy) * Hiperacida (Brazil) * JimmyLeijten (Luxembourg) * FramedParsley66 (Brazil) * ALFO16 (Chile) * WavySalt8087904 (Mexico) * IcartoonSims (Brazil) * Draketastic (U.S.A) * DecidedBarley33 (France) * Prismatize- (Germany) * Blueberry_sans13 (Germany) * THIDUBRA (Brazil) * DancerGirl2k (U.S.A) * Guuh86 (Brazil) * Mr_Aikon (France) * ELI23AGI (U.S.A) * I3Lak N chrOme * CheeseGX (U.S.A) * H3Y-Z3LnUt (U.S.A) * Starfire1978 (U.S.A) * Nijishoujo (U.S.A) * WELICaioAchts (Brazil) * UnfussyKoala398 (United Kingdom) Appearances in Playlists ''Into You is featured in the following playlists: Just Dance Now * All Songs F-J * Solo Just Dance Unlimited * Beats from the Far East * Just Dance Unlimited F-J * Solo Trivia * Into You, Çince, Japonca ve Korece şarkıları içeren Just Dance Unlimited adlı "Uzak Doğudan Beats" adlı çalma listesinde yer almaktadır. Galeri Game Files Intoyou cover generic.png|''Into You'' Intoyoucmu_cover_generic.png|''Into You'' (Community Remix) Intoyou cover albumcoach.png| album coach Intoyou cover albumbkg.png| album background Intoyou banner bkg.png| menu banner IntoYou_BC.jpg| cover IntoYou1024.png| cover Intoyou ava.png|Avatar on Intoyou golden ava.png|Golden avatar Intoyou diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar Intoyou pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Intoyou jd2017 menu.png|''Into You'' on the menu Intoyoucmu menu.png|Community Remix on the menu Intoyou jd2017 load.png|Classic's loading screen Intoyoucmu load.png|Community Remix's loading screen Intoyou jd2017 coachmenu.png|Classic's coach selection screen Intoyoucmu coachmenu.png|Community Remix's coach selection screen Intoyou_jd2017_score.png|Classic's scoring screen intoyou jd2018 menu.png|''Into You'' on the menu intoyou jd2018 load.png| loading screen intoyou jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Intoyou jd2019 menu.png|''Into You'' on the Just Dance 2019 menu Intoyou jd2019 load.png|''Just Dance 2019'' loading screen Intoyou jd2019 coachmenu.png|''Just Dance 2019'' coach selection screen Promotional Images Jd17-toptracks-preview-arianagrande-intoyou-gif.gif|Gameplay GIF Backgrounteaser2.png|Background teaser Behind the Scenes Sketch_INTO_YOU.png|Concept art Sans titre-2.jpg Sans titre-3.jpg Chorus_01.jpg IntoYou_ConceptArt_Brume_01.jpg IntoYou_ConceptArt_Brume_01-1024x576.jpg Chorus_01-1024x576.jpg Others Into_You_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Intoyou thumb us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Intoyou jd2017 menuprogression.gif|Classic's menu progression Videos Official Music Video Ariana Grande - Into You Teasers Into You - Gameplay Teaser (US) Into You - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2017 Into You 5 stars Into You - Just Dance Now Into You - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2018 unlimited Into You -megaster Into You - Just Dance 2019 Into You - Just Dance 2020 'Community Remix' Into You (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2017 References Site Navigation es:Into You pl:Into You en:Into You fr:Into You pt:Into You pt-br:Into You ro:Into You Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Ariana Granda Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 2017 Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Community Remix Şarkıları Kategori:Aurélie Sériné